Reflexos de uma solidao inveja
by ArtisLasair
Summary: Bonita, rica e de famila influente, Kagura tinha tudo mas ainda assim ñ era feliz. Qual será o destino de uma pessoa que finalmente toma consciencia que por tentar viver as vida dos outros ñ viveu a propria? Desafio "mundo dos fics", 7 os pecados capitais


_Olá o/ _

_Estou de volta com uma nova fanfic para o desafio do fórum "Mundo dos fics", na verdade eu resolvi participar quando a Raven leu um trechinho desta fic ainda no rascunho e me convenceu a participar do desafio... então Raven, tks pelo incentivo o, esta fic eh culpa sua XD. _

_Também quero agradecer ao Dark Rage ( o namorado da Mikky ) e a Naru pela paciência e pelo Beta, vocês não tem idéia de como me ajudaram . _

_E fechando a seqüência de agradecimentos ... tks Bella e Mikky pela revisão de ultima hora... vcs moram no meu coração ! _

_Hora de preparar seus corações: la vai! _

_**Disclaimer**: InuYasha & Cia não me pertencem, eu judio deles por pura diversão ! _

_oOoOoOoOo _

_**Reflexos de uma solidão **_

Kagura fitava o horizonte, onde a coloração púrpura mesclava-se com a escuridão noturna, admirando-o como se fosse a primeira ou a última vez que assistia aquele espetáculo.

No momento ela estava sozinha. Sozinha como em seus mais terríveis pesadelos - não era a primeira vez, mas sempre haveria a possibilidade de ser a última. Afinal, para se morrer basta estar vivo, não é?

Mas a morte não assustava Kagura, seu maior medo era outro.

Onde estavam seus amigos quando ela mais precisava deles?

Sango e ela haviam feito um pacto de nunca se separarem quando eram crianças.

Onde Sango estava quando Kagura mais precisava dela?

"_Eu sempre te admirei demais, Sango... Será que um dia vamos voltar a ser amigas?" _

"_Lembro de uma época em que éramos tão próximas que nos tratávamos como irmãs, de quando trocávamos confidências dos primeiros amores e decepções.. De uma época onde não tínhamos idéia de que havia maldade no coração das pessoas." _

Há quanto tempo já estava ali?

Quando a jovem se sentou na areia fofa, ainda estava escuro. Pensativa, mal percebeu quando o sol nasceu e brindou a orla marítima com seus raios dourados, aquecendo a praia deserta que aos poucos passou a receber os banhistas.

"_Será que você já se esqueceu de quando ficávamos horas no telefone só para ouvirmos a voz uma da outra?" _

"_Você... esqueceu de quando perdíamos a noção do tempo nos divertindo enquanto você rabiscava o meu caderno, preenchendo cada pedaço vazio com os mais belos poemas e com os desenhos apaixonantes de uma adolescente sonhadora?". _

"_Eu... ainda lembro uma época que compartilhávamos tudo... Até que uma de nós se tornou egoísta demais para compartilhar e quis tomar tudo para si." _

Pouco tempo depois, o sol apresentava-se bem no alto e o silêncio da madrugada cedeu seu lugar ao barulho de crianças rindo, jogando bola, surfando ou simplesmente tomando um sorvete.

Sentiu uma fisgada familiar em seu íntimo ao assistir casais andando de mãos dadas, passando bronzeador uns nos outros.

Aquela maldita sensação que tomava conta dela como se fosse um vírus, corrompendo sua essência e maculando sua alma de forma completa e irreversível.

Inveja.

"_**Quem é você afinal?" **_

"_**Depois de tantos anos, eu não consigo te reconhecer, Kagura!" **_

Respirou fundo, tentando se controlar. Quando se sentiu mais forte, voltou a se concentrar no ambiente ao seu redor, assistindo as pessoas se divertirem, fingindo não notar os olhares confusos que eram dirigidos a sua pessoa: uma garota vestida com roupa de gala sentada no meio da areia, com o olhar perdido no infinito.

O infinito vazio...

Que a princípio se apresentara negro, tornara-se azul e agora que o sol já havia se posto, voltara a ser completamente negro de novo.

Como em um ciclo vicioso que não parecia nunca ter fim:

Negro como seu futuro...

Vazio como seu passado.

Vazio.

Como seria possível uma pessoa não ter passado?

"_Porque me sinto tão sufocada, com se estivesse presa, refém de algo que é mais forte do que eu?" _

Um sorriso triste despontou no rosto marcado por lágrimas secas enquanto ela se levantava, descalçava seus sapatos de festa e limpava a areia do vestido rosa.

Caminhando lentamente em direção ao mar, Kagura somente se deteve ao sentir a água gelada banhar seus pés delicados, retirando a fina areia que se encontrava sob eles ate então, arrebatando-a com a familiar sensação de estar sem chão, à deriva, à margem de tudo e de todos.

Novas lágrimas cortaram o rosto alvo da jovem quando a lembrança das duras palavras de Sango ressurgiram em sua memória. A mesma Sango que fora sua amiga, que confiara nela.

Uma confiança que Kagura jogara fora ao trair a última amiga que lhe restava.

"_**E desde quando você gosta de rosa?" **_

"_**Você não tem personalidade nem para ter sua própria opinião sobre as coisas!" **_

Ela não tinha idéia de quando deixara de admirar a amiga para invejar sua espontaneidade e alegria que conquistava a todos. Aquele sentimento desprezível já lhe era familiar, pois havia sentido aquela sensação nociva por outras pessoas, mas nunca imaginara que um dia isso aconteceria com Sango.

Tudo que se lembrava era de sentir uma necessidade incontrolável de vivenciar um pouco daquela situação ou sensação. A inveja mantinha seu coração cativo e, como se fosse uma entidade maligna que se divertia assistindo autoflagelação de um bichinho de estimação, continuava influenciando seus atos.

E, infelizmente para ela, desta vez a coisa havia ido longe demais.

Já há algum tempo, somente a amizade ou os presentes de Sango já não lhe eram suficientes: ela precisava ser como Sango.

Talvez ser a própria e, mesmo sabendo que isso era impossível, passou a viver num mundo de ilusão: queria ter os mesmos amigos, tinha que usar as mesmas roupas e, quando aparentemente sua insensatez parecia ter chego ao limite, passou a apresentar todos os trabalhos da amiga como se fossem seus.

E foi assim que um grande amigo de seu pai a inscreveu num concurso literário com um trabalho que não lhe pertencia.

"_**Você não é nada mais que um macaco de imitação, um espelho defeituoso.."** _

Sorriu.

Voltou a caminhar quando uma nova marola de água salgada alcançou-a novamente, desta vez molhando seus tornozelos.

O que havia sido pior naquele evento catastrófico?

O fato de ter sido desmascarada frente a toda a imprensa como uma fraude?

De terem descoberto que na verdade aqueles belos poemas, contos criativos e ilustrações expressivas não eram dela?

De novamente, ter decepcionado seus pais?

De ter sido esbofeteada em público pela sua única amiga?

Talvez de longe, o pior fato da noite fosse ver a decepção nos olhos de Sango – algo ali havia sido quebrado de forma irreversível.

Sentiu uma dor tão profunda no peito que por um momento ficou difícil de respirar.

Encarar o olhar magoado da amiga de infância a fez enfrentar uma nova e sombria

realidade:

A partir daquele momento, ela estaria **sozinha. **

"_**Você sempre viveu a vida dos outros, por acaso você tem uma vida?" **_

A verdade é que ela se sentia como uma folha jogada ao vento, mudando de hábitos e opiniões de acordo com o grupo com qual convivia. Se algo lhe agradava, automaticamente tomava posse, fossem brinquedos, poemas, desenhos...

A culpa do vazio que sentia sempre fora atribuída aos outros: ao casamento de aparências dos pais, à negligência dos professores, aos maus colegas. Mas talvez, no final das contas, a culpa não fosse deles.

Ou pelo menos, não totalmente. O que **ela **fizera até o presente momento para mudar toda aquela situação?

Em algum momento havia tentado dar algum amor aos pais para verificar se eles corresponderiam?

Ou havia se queixado da falta de atenção por parte dos professores que a ignoravam?

Ou ainda, algum dos seus atos incentivava em algo as pessoas ao seu redor a se tornarem suas amigas, desejando-a por perto?

Outra onda, desta vez um pouco mais forte, bateu na altura de seus joelhos – agora, o vestido de festa começar a pesar, encharcado com a água salgada.

Uma onda maior que as anteriores veio, tirando o equilíbrio de Kagura que por pouco não caiu na água, puxada pelo tecido molhado que se envergava na direção que a maré seguia. Após o rápido momento de tensão, continuou a caminhar, como se ignorasse este fato.

"_Desculpe, Pai..." _

Pouco tempo depois seu ventre era abençoado pelas ondas que ganhavam cada vez mais força: o mar já não lhe parecia tão frio agora.

"_Desculpe, Mãe..." _

A cada passo dado para dentro do oceano sem fim, Kagura sentia o mar envolvendo-a num abraço hipnótico, reconfortante. Sentiu a suave carícia das marés como se fosse um amante ardente explorando as curvas dos seus seios jovens.

"_Sinto tanto por tudo que os fiz passar..." _

O movimento suave da água lhe trazia o doce gosto de liberdade pelo qual ela ansiara até ali.

"_Não quero mais viver à sombra alheia..." _

Nem mesmo quando seu rosto foi coberto pela água, dificultando a respiração, Kagura hesitou em caminhar de encontro ao seu destino.

"_Estou cansada demais para lutar contra essa dor em meu peito..." _

Os olhos vermelhos ficaram submersos e os cabelos negros soltavam-se aos poucos, criando um bonito efeito sob a água, ao mesmo tempo em que os pés perdiam contato com a areia marinha.

"_Não quero mais chorar ou sofrer..." _

Perdendo a consciência aos poucos, Kagura abriu os olhos uma última vez. Fitou a escuridão que a rodeava e as longínquas luzes do continente.

"_Tomei uma decisão... Por fim tomei uma decisão sozinha." _

Talvez fosse um delírio, ou talvez fosse o doce beijo da morte, mas Kagura já não sentia mais medo da solidão naquele momento – pelo contrário, ela se sentia preenchida por uma sensação indescritível de paz.

"_Eu escolho pôr um ponto final nesta história." _

Sorriu, deixando para trás qualquer resistência que seu inconsciente ainda teimava em manter.

"_Escolho ser livre..." _

A paz que lhe permitiu fechar os olhos para sempre, ainda com o pensamento de sua última decisão em mente.

"_Eu escolho... a reconfortante tranqüilidade da imensidão azul do mar." _

_oOoOoOoOo _

_Oi galerinha mais uma fic dark / angst que eu escrevi nesta minha nova fase. _

_Esta fic foi entregue encima da hora no desafio do forum . ... só as minhas companheiras deescrita sabem o quanto eu penei para terminar esta fic.. _

_Mas o importante é que ela esta pronta e foi entregue no prazo o, e que o resultado final me agradou bastante. _

_Espero que vocês também tenham gostado, agora vou me dedicar ao fanart do desafio ( heheheh me aguardem ) e depois disso vou voltar a me concentrar na Cruzando eras ( finalmente ) e na Sobre Varinhas e Brumas ( Harry Potter ) _

_Kissus _

_Artis _


End file.
